fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fairly OddFanon Episodes
This is a list of fanmade The Fairly OddParents fanon episodes. Each season contains 33 episodes. Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 1 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 2 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 3 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 4 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 5 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 6 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 7 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 8 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 9 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 10 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 11 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 12 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 13 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 14 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 15 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 16 37 Poofette and Foopina: After being made fun of by Foop and Poof because their girls, Goldie GoldenGlow and Angel transform Foop and Poof into girls for the day! 38: The Fairly Goth Parents!: After Timmy asks Anti-Cosmo a favor, Anti-Cosmo agrees, but one one condition: Timmy becomes his godchild for a week! 39: Don't be a Baby!: After getting SO tired of Vicky, Timmy tries a new way of telling his parents he's responsible enough to stay home by himself: He turns Cosmo and Wanda into babies for the day and babysits them so he can prove to his parents he can babysit himself from now on! 40: Magic Remote! (A 3-hour special episode and is the last episode of Season 16): After being too old to go to a kids ride, Timmy wishes for a magic remote that could change peoples ages so he copuld poof himself to nie years old (The approved age for the ride). But Tootie ends up with it and transforms herself into a baby! Later, Vicky finds it and uses it to change everyone into babies so she could babysit everone forever! It's up to infantized Tootie and 10-year-old Timmy to save the day, but they have a trick under there sleeve, or in this case, TOOTIE'S DIAPER! Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 17 |1. |Spiders In My Room (episode) |TBA |July 6, 2099. 2. Angel For Queen: Angel starts to get jealous of Goldie GoldenGlow always being so popular and loved, so she tries a new way to become popular...Becoming Queen Of Cute! Goldie tries to stop her, But Angel knows how to stay cool. 3. Whisp of the Wings: A special someone is expecting...Wanda! She's having a baby! But it turns out it's twins: Wing and Castle, Poof's new baby sisters! After a few months of deciding, Cosmo and Wanda finally get Poof a sibling..siblINGS to be exact, but beyond their excitment, Fairy World is overflowing with babies! Will the population expand, or will this "Fairy Baby" stage ware off? 4. Toddler Twist: Foop, Pentrenellithensio, and Anti-Caddee invent "Baby's First Evil Dancing Machine". It's a device that causes any Fairy baby to dance until they explode, making Foop, Pentrenellisthensio, and Anti-Cadde the ONLY Fairy babies in existence. The best dance move is called, "The Toddler Twist", where the babies spin and spin and spin and spin until KA-BLOOEY! They explode! But are the babies (Poof, Goldie, Junior, Lulu, Angel, and Caddee) smart enough to OUTsmart the three? 5. Is there a Poof in the House?: Pentrenellithensio and Poof fight over who will help take care of Angel when she comes down with a cold. Meanwhile, Foop and Anti-Caddee have their very first evil playdate while Junior plays hide-and-seek with Goldie and Lulu. 6. The Next "77 Secrects of the Fairly Odd Parents!": ( <-- The title explains it all <--- ) 7. ParaNORMal: Norm decides to become a ghost to scare Timmy Turner and force him to be his godchild! 8. Moddest Odds: Poof creates his own TV Show called, "Baby Talk", where he interviews his baby friends and asks them about their problems. 9. Bran Babies: In order to make money to buy the newest fairy baby rattle on the Fairy market, T he babies make magical bran bagels that sells like crazy in Fairy AND Anti-Fairy World! But the Anti-Babies try to steal the recipe so they could win the magical Fairy and Anti-Fairy Baby Bake-Off! (Note: This episode is based on the episode, "Balance Of Flour".) 10. The Doomettes!: Anti-Castle and Anti-Wing have been born! 11. Angel's First Wand: Angel tries to complete challenges for her first wand! Will she pass the challenges? Or will she have to use her rattle forever? 12. The Baby-Limpics!: All the Fairy babies and Anti-babies must compete against each other in the "Baby Limpics!". It is an olympic game for Fairy and Anti-Fairy babies everywhere to see who is more powerful and more intelligent! Will the Anti-Babies win and use their powers to take over Fairy World and rule it, or will the Fairy Babies win and accomplish the Fairy-Limpics, Or in this case, BABY-Limpics!? 13. 13 Wishes: It's Foop's birthday! (And also Friday the 13!) And he invites all the Anti-Babies (And Fairy babies!) to his party, But all the party games are really scams to get rid of Poof & his Baby pals! 14. Kill-O-meter: Dark Laser vows his revenge, and he's about to get it! He invents a machine that blows up any planet chosen in it's path...And Earth is in it's way! And it's also Fairy-Proof! But thanks to his skills at killometers and meters, Timmy finds a new way to beat Dark Laser! 15. Angel the angel: After accidently being knocked out by Lulu in a game of soccer, Angel dreams she's taken to heaven to be the lead Angel! 16. Coco Crazy!: After Poof gets a huge craving for Chocolate cakes, he goes crazy on them, making him grow unbelievably chubby and fat, And soon the earth starts hurtling toward the sun again! Will Poof eat his veggies to grow strong and healthy again, or will the earth burst into flames because of Poof and his cravings for cake? (Note: This episode is based on the episode, "Just Desserts" And a little bit like "Balance of Flour".) 17. Angel the Brat: After suddenly becoming more popular than ever, Angel turns from "Sweetie-Pie", to "Snooty Little Brat Baby"! Can Poof and the babies stop her before she becomes queen again?! 18. El Poof-Poof: Poof starts speaking spanish than english and it's up to his Fairy baby friends to help him learn english again! 19. The Adventures of Timpye and Toot-Toot: (A Crossover of "Popeye the Sailor Man" and "The Fairly Oddparents") Timpye the Ferry Man (Timmy) must save Toot-Toot the Gal (Tootie) from the jealous clutches of Plinko (Remy) the Jealous Bully! 20. Baby, Baby!: Now that Lulu knows where babies come from, she dicides to never grow up so she coulden't have any kids herself! 21. A Little Angel and a little Devil: Angel's Anti-Counterpart has been born! 22. Playdate Of Death: After being beaten by Angel and the Baby Crew, Anti-Angel escapes from Abracatraz Prison and lies to Blonda and Juandissimo (Angel and Junior's parents) that she has completely reabilitated and is ready to play with Angel. Juandissimo and Blonda somehow believe her, and forces Angel to give Anti-Angel a hug. As they hug, Anti-Angel whispers to Angel to enjoy the playdate like her life depends on it, BECAUSE IT DOES! (Note; This is what she really says: "Yes, Enjoy the playdate like your life depends on it, BECAUSE IT DOES! You are going DOWN, you snooty, upright, round, bratty, snotty, oh-so-popular know-it-all!") As they begin their playdate, Blonda leaves the girls with some coloring books and colored pencils. As soon as she leaves, Anti-Angel explains her plot to Angel of how she will get rid of her by showing her a picture of a lazer she drew and the next picture is a bunch of red, orange, and yellow scribbles scattering all over the paper. Then, Anti-Angel takes Angel's arm and takes her into a wormhole/portal that takes her to Anti-Fairy world and shows her alll the Anti-fairies locked up in a force-field prison. She angerily slaps Angel and they return back to the playroom. Meanwhile, Juandissimo and Blonda have been spying on the girls, and they realise that Anti-Angel was not reabiltated at all, she was lying the whole time while Angel was telling the truth! Before Anti-Angel zaps Angel with the Anti-Dimension ray, Blonda makes Foop's playpen of Doom appear and pushes Anti-Angel in. The episode ends with Anti-Angel vowing revenge on Angel while floating in the 90th dimension. 23. Spellementary School 3: When Angel and Anti-Angel go to school together, Anti-Angel tries to get Angel and her friends in trouble. 24. New Babies In Town: The new babies Lewis (Green) and Louie (Orange) come to Fairy World and befriend Poof and the Baby Gang and makes the Anti-Babies jealous because Poof and his friends have more members to be able to beat the Anti-Babies, So they try to make their own Anti-Lewis and Anti-Louie so they can have another battle. This time, this battle will be the last time, because, now that there are more new memebers, whichever teams wins, gets to rule Fairy and Anti-Fairy World, So if the Fairies win, they can save the world from the Anti-Babies, But if the Anti-Babies win, they get to rule the world---All three of them! 25. Dad the X Man: Timmy's Dad becomes an X man. 26. Lulu's In Love: Lulu falls in love with Enrique Cadabra. 27. Angel VS Angelica: Angel accidently falls into the world of Rugrats and has a takedown battle with Angelica. 28. Mal-Baby, An Anti-Family Short: Foop accidently turns his godbrother, Mal-Timmy, into a baby and Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop must babysit him until he returns to his normal size and age. 29. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part One: The Darkness returns and threatens Dimmsdale with horrible plaques; But it's not too late for Timmy and the gang to stop it! 30. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part 2: The Two Big Wands (In Fairy and Anti-Fairy World) have been drained by the Darkness and all the Anti-Fairies and Fairies are have lost all power and are too weak to complete the mission, So the only options left are..1. Surrender to the Darkness and give up all hope...Or 2. The Fairy and Anti-Fairy Babies team up to save all three worlds! The Fairy and Anti-Fairy babies for once decide to team up and save the universe! The fate of the Universe rests in their hands....Or should we say...Diapies! 31. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part 3: (The final ending of this 3-hour special) The Anti-Babies and Fairy Babies try their bests to defeat the Darkness, But their little baby powers are much too weak to defeat the Darkness, But there is a reason why they are "Babies"...And it is the only option left...PUPPY FACE! Once the Darkness is defeated (by being sent to the 9oth Demension), The babies restore the magic by making all the Anti-Babies cry (Because When Anti-Babies cry, Good Things happen as revealed in the episode, "Anti-Poof") and restoring everything back to normal. Then, The Anti-Fairy and Fairy babies realize that they were never arch-enemys at all, they were best friends the whole time. Then Timmy feeds Poof a burrito so he could break wind and restore time once again. After the world is brand new again, the Fairies and Anti-Fairies celebrate by becoming friends in the end. And there was once again peace in the universe. 32. Babysitter Magnifico: Juandissimo volunteers to babysit all the babies, But he realizes that it is not as much fun as it it seems... 33. Presto!: 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Lists Category:2